choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Yes *No (Go to Choice 4) Choice 3 *Ombre Braid (��12) *Brunette Bangs *Brunette Ponytail *Black Curls *Blonde Waves Choice 4 *Gulp! Yeah, that's me, alright... *No, it can't be... (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Ellie". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank Choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Wheeler". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. (Go back to Choice 5) Choice 8 *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! *Choose this look! Chapter One: The Boy With The Car Choices Choice 1 *Beeeeep, beeeeep, beeeeep! (No effect) Choice 2 *Pretty cute! (No effect) *Same as always... (No effect) Choice 3 *An omelet. (Path A) (No effect) *A Belgian waffle. (Path B) (No effect) *All the bacon we've got! (Path C) (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) *Perfect! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) *Yummm! (No effect) Choice 4 (Path C) *Oh heck yes! (No effect) Choice 5 *Unwrap it. (No effect) Choice 6 *A charm bracelet. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's beautiful. (No effect) *It'll always remind me of her. (No effect) *Mom would be proud of you too. (No effect) Choice 8 *Don't you trust me? (No effect) *I'm an adult now. (No effect) Choice 9 *Daydream about it. (No effect) Choice 10 *Vote! (No effect) *Buy a lotto ticket! (No effect) *Get a tattoo! (No effect) Choice 11 *Being the best I can be. (No effect) *Finally falling in love. (No effect) *Getting the hell out of L.A. (No effect) Choice 12 *Take his hand. (No effect) *Get up on your own. (No effect) Choice 13 *You'd better. (No effect) *Maybe. (No effect) *That's not really my scene... (No effect) Choice 14 *Buy this item! (��12) *No thanks (No effect) This item! is called "At First Sight". Choice 15 *A party. (No effect) *A small get-together with a couple of friends. (No effect) *Riya's house to study. (No effect) Choice 16 *Epic! (No effect) *Total chaos! (No effect) Choice 17 *Hit the dance floor! (No effect) *Go check out the food. (No effect) *Stay by the wall, where it's safe. (No effect) Choice 18 *Hey. (No effect) *Is this girl bothering you? (No effect) *Stop me if you've heard this one... (No effect) Choice 19 *Not at all. (No effect) (Skips Choice 20) *Very. (No effect) Choice 20 *Dangerous. (No effect) *Preposterously hot. (No effect) Choice 21 *Let's go! (��15) *Let's stay here. Diamond Choice 1 *Then what's your story? (No effect) *What made you love cars so much? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Not anymore there's not. (No effect) *I'm not the girl you think I am. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Was this your plan all along? (No effect) *Nice reflexes. (No effect) Choice 22 This is a timed choice! *Grab Logan's hand! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stumble! Choice 23 *Get in! (No effect) Choice 24 *Maybe we should stop... (No effect) *Step on it! (No effect) Choice 25 *Here they come! (No effect) Choice 26 This is a timed choice! *I trust you! (No effect) *No way! (No effect) Choice 27 *I almost want to do that again! (No effect) *Let's never do that again! (No effect) Choice 28 *No one's ever called me beautiful before. (No effect) *You're the one who's gonna get me in trouble. (No effect) Choice 29 *Kiss him. (No effect) *Say goodnight. (No effect) Chapter Two: Troublemaker Choices Choice 1 *Oh, that? (No effect) Choice 2 *Riya. (No effect) *A boy I met. (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance